User talk:StarWizardWars
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pitch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 18:33, February 1, 2013 Thanks I stumbled across this website today. Thank you for including some of my Sith Lords from my mod. NM --Newbiemodder (talk) 02:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) mods Thanks for the kind words. I haven't done any modding since November...kind of lost the drive. But you are the second person this week to ask me how the mods are doing...so...maybe the fires are being stoked. We'll see..... I also added a pic of Darth Morbidis to his profile for you. Newbiemodder (talk) 22:48, March 12, 2013 (UTC) info yes, Morbidis and Fang were both students/apprentices of Poxus. Maybe I will let you beta test one of the mods...Hmm..leave me your email or if you want send me a private message over at Lucasforums with your email....U can choose..Onderon/Yuthura Ban or Trials of Darth Herrco...They are both incomplete, not fully voiced, a little rough...let me know. You said before u wanted some hints. I am willing to let you test one of the mods 'as is' if u want. Your choice of the 2, I accept your apologies and I precise that I never meant to insult you, only to warn you or to ask (not very nicely I admit) you for explanations. I accept to lift you ban but please be careful next time. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) (Billist (talk) 18:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Billist (talk) 18:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I've actually reconsidered something. I was a little disgruntled towards someones attempt to delete a page I worked hard on. MTV Best Villain No it wasn't you it was someone else. I forget the persons name Demo Hey, here is a link to a demo I just put out at Lucasforums. It is for the Trials of Darth Herrco. http://www.lucasforums.com/showthread.php?t=212115 Newbiemodder (talk) 22:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) No error..that's it for the demo. Talk to poxus...wastelands...talk to poxus again. Just wanted to give a little taste :) Newbiemodder (talk) 17:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Marka Ragnos is not Satan Hey, could you PLEASE stop adding the "Satan" category to Marka Ragnos. Yes, he was a bad dude, but last time I checked, he wasn't a Satan-like figure at all. To my knowledge, he has NO degree of omnipotence an is not a deity. I don't wanna come off sounding like a jerk, but unless I'm missing something, Marka Ragnos is not a Satan-like figure. If I'm missing something about Ragnos that DOES make him qualify as Satan, please tell me so I can stop making myself look stupid by removing the category, and I'll apologize for removing it so many times, but until then, please stop adding Satan to Marka Ragnos. Rangerkid51 21:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ragnos and NEWBIEMODDER Okay, I think I see where you are going. And it wasn't the articles themselves that are unnecessary. No, the articles I think are very good. It's just there have been a bunch of categories on them that don't need to be there. The ones I saw the most of were "About Villains", "Villains by Power", "Dark Magic", and "Evil Organization". I think those categories are unneseccary for these reasons: "About Villains" pertains to the Villain archetype itself, not to specific people. "Villains by Power" categorizes villains by their power, not the villains themselves who have such powers. "Dark Magic" pertains to spells and artifacts, not practitioners. "Evil Organization" is fine, but don't add it to induviduals, as one person/creature/entity can't be an organization. Rangerkid51 21:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hexxus Image Hi. Yes, I understand & I forgive you. Plus I've fixed the editing on the Rasputin page with some words misspelled or got screwy like Satanism instead of Satanic. I don't know who but I'm sure it wasn't you on that, just the "Type of Villain" space on the villain infobox which I'm ok about it. So we're cool? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Yeah, a little bit, it just needs a finishin' touch. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I've just found that your picture named "Tdu", the name is too short & the picture without a good fullname & stuck in like non-sensible numbers & gibberish would end up lost. That's why I switched it with my name that has the character's name in full, "The Dark Underlord". Plus I give the page its gallery so it's good to go. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Pics I just tried to add a pic for TaskMaster. wasn't working for some reason. will try again later. Also noticed that the pic I put in for Darth Morbidis doesn't show anymore. Newbiemodder (talk) 16:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Darth Baras pages That's cool. But right now, I'm busy. I gotta go. I'll catch ya later. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Pitch I checked the page and all seems to be there. I think that just happens sometimes. I've seen it happen on wikia sometimes. MajinAbura (talk) 01:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Ezer Arden voice I did that myself. I think I changed the pitch and may have slowed the tempo for his voice.Newbiemodder (talk) 17:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) The Dark Brotherhood Lol that's right. Ah man, what a nice weekend, this turn out to be. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Category Clean-up You might wanna ask Balthus Dire about it or better yet go & type in Category:Non-Disney_Villains on the Villains Wiki website and see for yourself. You'll find answers to your question. Now if you excuse me, I gotta finish gettin' rid of a few deletable categories including Matricide & Patricide from all other pages. But you're more then welcome to help us with the category clean-up problem that poor Balthus Dire can't solve alone & this beautiful wiki is in real trouble. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Excellent. I'm sendin' you a composite list of categories to remove: Snow White Villains, Pinocchio Villains, Non-Disney Villains, Brotherhood of Evil members, Patricide, & Matricide. Pick one of them & you're there to begin with. I also recommend you make another seperate list of each deletable category with pages in it to delete like I did so that way you won't lose track. Each time you remove a certain unwanted category from that page, you crossed that edited page out & move to the next one until you got them all. Best case scenario. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hell nah, you're doin' the same thing I have & that is a good sign. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man. You too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. I gonna go & take care of the other 2 categories Snow White Villains & Pinocchio Villains myself. & StarWizardWars, thank you for everything, man. Really. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much, man! You saved our a$$es & rescued this entire wiki from from both abuse & destruction! This calls for some celebration. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Now I can get back to fixin' the Little Mermaid category myself. Thank you so much, StarWizardWars. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Stop! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:08, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I said I'm gonna fix the Little Mermaid category. I didn't mean erase it. It just missed a few more villains belonged in The Little Mermaid franchise. Just type in "The Little Mermaid characters" on the Disney Wiki & you'll see what I mean. According to the rules of the Villains Wiki any category that has been created must maintain a number of pages up to only 20 or over. That's exactly what I'm doin' right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:15, May 9, 2013 (UTC) It's ok. You didn't know that. & thank you. Don't cha judge me! 15:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you to help erase the so-called "pages" created by the ignorant, clueless so-called "user" named Khing while gettin' rid of both Thief Villains & Might & Magic Villains. Khing is this sexless whiny weirdo who is always put punctation marks (!) at the everything he (or she, we don't know what exactly is this user's gender) says and types in like he's screamin' & shoutin" like a crybaby, he lack information & research needed for pages & many other things like everything else, mixed the categories on the pages (mainly the Thief Villains on the wrong characters, especially thiefs that don't belonged in the Thief videogame series), & on top of all that, he pretends to be French while he committed all those rediculous crimes & acts which also pi$$ed off Balthus Dire who happens to be French & to me too, that is both bigotry (xenophobia, racism if you will) & stupidity combined. Other pages not created by Khing are ok, so leave them alone. If you got the time, please help out. If not, that's ok & I'll understand. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? Anyway, let's first look at his "contributions" on his user page. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Not right now. I'm actually ok myself takin' care of business. Why take a break & rest a little longer yourself, buddy? You earned it. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:05, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You are most welcome, mate. I, an immortal but fellow Dark Lord, am pleased that everything is going our way. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Good. Good. Bwahahahaha! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, May 9, 2013 (UTC) StarWizardWars Oh no, that's ok. I've already got a head start on that myself. Trust me, I know what exactly where I'm at. So I'm ok. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, man. But I got this one. I'm mean who knows? I'm might be finished since I'm the only one who knows how this clueless freak operate. But remember, if you need help with anything, come ask me. I got your back. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hell yeah, I'm with ya on that, my friend. & thank you. Ya know what's curiously funny? It's just like Sir Leigh Teabing from Dan Brown's The Da Vinci Code once said "In history, murderers are heroes.". It sounds kinda hella mean, but it made him sorta a "Magnificent Bastard". Hell, he already got my vote. Lol :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Explorers Hey what's up. I found out the category "Explorers" needs to be deleted & erased, again. It kinda sucks because I personally liked the category itself because it referred to 2 of many explorer-type villains, Gozer (the destructive Sumerian god who is also called "The Traveler" or "Gozer the Traveler" on the fact he travels to other dimensions even though he does it to simply subjugate & destroy worlds) & Ultimecia (a futuristic time-traveling sorceress who travels to other places & worlds to collect some pretty cool works of art & jewelry & other things of such exquisite taste). I'm really gonna miss it. Shoot. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but you're not alone, my friend. For you see, I too have taken care of the wannabe category "Maverick" which is under "Megaman Villains" since it referrences to the Mavericks from the Megaman X series. We definitely one of helluva team, a force to be reckoned with. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The Incredibles Villains Category That's cool, man. I've just got bored too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:45, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Doin' nothing & goin' to back to sleep, that's what I'm about. I forgot to tell you that we should be addin' some more villains & evil objects from the videogame "Dante's Inferno" up to @ least 20 or more articles before passin' judgement on the category. That other category "Monster House Villains", I don't care for it. It's crap because the movie got only like 2 villains, so you're cool. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Let's say you're in the middle of creatin' a new category of yours in the Villains Wiki or the Heroes Wiki (also known as "Protagonist Wikia" but you need like 20 pages or over to pull it off. The answer to that is simple: make a list of characters & things to do that & boom, you're there. Just like I'd always do. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, bud. We all make mistakes. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Let me see it first before we do something about it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah StarWizardWars, we should get rid of the category "One-Line Articles" & just put the stubs on every page theat has been put in that category. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I tried my best on completin' that category of mine but there was so many works & clean-ups & even distractions that needed to sorted out & silenced once & for all. So you see I didn't get the chance to do it & it's too late. We gotta pull the plug on it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) It is done, mate. I've have removed the category from ALL of the pages and ensured the deletion of the so called page on this wiki Sir Topham Hatt, whoever added that to here must have been a retard. Anyway, I removed the category One-Line Articals from ALL of the pages it was added onto. Only the category Van Helsing remains, but I'm sure that there are also a few other unwanted categories that need to be removed, then when it is done and those unwanted categories are history...then peace shall be restored to this wiki. StarWizardWars (talk). May 17th 10: 31 2013 (UTC). I checked that page & the user who created it was named Parksprings1. The dude didn't know that Sir Topham Hatt wasn't a bad guy really. That's cool. I'm gonna go finished some new pages I just added. & I'll see ya in a little bit. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Good Sir Hello, good sir. I need your help on erasin' the "Secret Society of Supervillains members" category, please? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, May 20, 2013 (UTC) It is done B1bl1kal. I've removed that unwanted category from ALL of the pages added to it. I found the category by adding it to Marka Ragnos and then after removing the category from ALL of those pages, I then removed it from Marka Ragnos. Also, what about the Van Helsing Villains category? StarWizardWars. May 20th 20:19 2013 (UTC). Excellent. That's "candidates for deletion", but good one though. I'm with ya, bro. It'll be done very soon. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Very well, then, mate. I'll get to work on it now. StarWizardWars (talk). 20:42 2013 (UTC). ''My Name Is Earl'' Villains I'm back. Good to be home. Oh, thank you. Even though I was gonna add some more villains my favorite TV show My Name Is Earl here in order to complete the "My Name Is Earl Villains" category but got too many clean-up jobs & lost track of time. Anyway, thanks. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:20, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I know. This place does feel like home. Anyway, a pleasure about the "My Name is Earl Villains" category. StarWizardWars. Why? What's wrong with the "Doctors and Scientists" category? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:40, May 22, 2013 (UTC) You & Amnestyyy (who is also called "Nesty") are might be right. I for the rest of us hate to see that category "Doctors and Scientists" to go since we had a good run with it... But we have to. Lol :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) First, apologies for the late reply as I had other matters I must deal with as of now. Secondly, I was not recreating, I was just add the category that you blanked back. That category was deemed valid in the past but I have no plans bringing back now its gone. In the future, if you see a category that you find unneeded, please put a candidate deletion tag and leave it be but do not remove all of the entries from the category unless it was already deleted.Tearface (talk) 01:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! That's cool. Well happy birthday, StarWizardWars. Mine's September 23rd. Plus today's the 6th-anniversary of my high school graduation, the day when I'm finallly outta high. High school sucks because to me, it's boring as hell & it's so typical. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:50, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately I got some upsettin' news. Some user named Demolition18 is keeps creatin so-called categories that are too vague & senseless as well as he's bringin' back categories that are already. Plus he kept ignorin' my warnings when I specifically told not to do that just I told him to stop messin' woth other pages that has just got fixed. Would you please talk some sense into Demolition18 that he must respect the intregity & rules of Villains Wiki? & here are 2 deletable categories that needed t erased once more, "Toyline Villains" & "Players". - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) happy brithday by Jinierules (talk) 04:29, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. That dude better to get it through his thick skull. This is the Villains WIki, not kindergarten. Anyway, you're welcome. My day-off from work was cool. I just took care of the renaming process on the partners-in-crime bad guys. So it's finally over. We won. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Me too. Before I go, you mind take a look at the incomplete category Lego Villains & see what you could to add information to it in order have it complete real quick? Thanks a bunch. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi It's ok. You were actaully eliminatin' all the unwanted & copycat categories. That sounds great. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, mate. Were you actally talking to me on that summary edit or was it someone else. If me, then I apoligize. StarWizardWars. Hey Thank you so much, mate. You're a real life saver. As a matter of fact, let's tell that wannabe in person on every certain wiki website he's on that he keeps on doin' his little song & dance but in the end it'll never gonna play. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:40, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah same in real life. I mean I'm no hero. Anyway, not yet but I'm dyin' to check out. This is gonna be awesome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message on Khing's talk page & in spite of not censorin' your cu$$in' which gives you more power, you have done told that wannabe user that it's all over & he's gonna be here anymore. It was done beatifully. After that I've sent the same message of yours along with my own to that weird loser Khing on every certain wiki "he" is on. So we got Khing big time & told him (or her or whatever) to take a hike for good as he along with his so-called work are finally no more. So we got 'em, StarWizardWars. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Could you also please remove the "Dark Magic" from your user page? Because dark magic (black magic if you will) is simply a tool, a thing, not a person. You see, a spellcaster or a conjuror if you will (such as sorcerers, sorceresses, wizards, warlocks, witches, enchanters & enchantresses) is a person who does magic, especially real magic. That's all. You should put one or all 3 of all magic-based categories like "Sorcerer", "Wizard", &/or "Warlock", doesn't matter. It's up to you right after you remove "Dark Magic" from your user page immediately. Just wanted to give ya some head-ups. Also help doin' the same thing by just removin' the "Dark Magic" category from the user pages of 3 certain users named Chakor Channing, Lord of the Dammned & Synthesix? Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I have not seen The Howling film nor its sequels only some of their teaser trailers on Youtube. That's all. So am I in real life with absolute pity & little love for humans. When i say that, it means you can censor some cuss words like "f**k", "s**t", "c**t", "a$$". & even racial epithets like "ni**a" or "nka". With all that, you can take that oral power away from censors, rock stars, rap stars, credits, complainers, bigots (racists if you will), women-beaters, perserve jailed male homos & even the FCC especially. That's like God's way of sayin' "party!" & stuff. I'd do it all the time & got away with it easy. Most people are ok, although ther are some who are not cool with or are ignorant primitives or are complete sensetive & weak crybabys about it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Of course I was mentionin' creeps like Khing! I'm so glad I'm not the only rational & free-spirited being in the universe. I got your back too, bro as same as for everybody else Khing has annoyed & disrespected. I should watch The Howling but only for a little while I'm afraid before I head to work around 1:40pm because as they always say "time is money". - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I hear ya. Some wikis among the others I liked much such as the Ghostbusters WIki had way too many users & even admins such as the user Devilmanozzy who acted all weird & whiny & angry towards me about editing & talkin' about constancy & order like he's better then everyone or something, people that are so damn stubborn & foolish they to edit properly & clean up real quick & now it's rules suddenly changed & abuse there grew faster then a canker sore. So I bailed outta the Ghostbusters Wiki because I refused to go out with the sunken ship if you get what I'm sayin'. The Villains Wiki clears my mind smoothly & helps make me forget all about crap like that. Well anyway, I'll do my best good sir. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ''The Howling'' Hey StarWizardWars. Not yet. I'm uploadin' some additional photos to the Villains Wiki right now but I'm gonna be done in less then 10 minutes & watch The Howling. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:30, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm ready to watch the movie now. Sorry for the delay. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Alright then that's fine. Enjoy the film. StarWizardWars. June 6th 17:41 2013 (UTC) I've watched The Howling on dailymotion.com & I gotta tell ya, it was awesome. The lycanthropic transformation was hella sick. Plus I didn't know that Dee Wallace from E.T. & My Name Is Earl was in that movie. & the ending was pretty dang good, man. I loved it. Thanks, StarWizardWars. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Karen's transformation on live TV which was sad but really kinda cool. But it was my most second favorite. Eddie's was my favorite scene of the entire film. Thanks, I'm glad too. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh darn it, I gotta go to work. Have about almost an hour before my ride to work is here. I'll see ya later tonight or tomorrow, bro. Plus more money for me tomorrow. Lol... alright, take care & enjoy the rest of the day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Doctors and Scientists Thank Heaven, the talk page is back. I'm so happy. Cool. That's good. Hey, did you see that movie "The Purge"? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:50, June 8, 2013 (UTC) We also later gotta get rid of another condemned "Nerds" which, to my surprise, has been deleted twice yet some clueless geek apparently didn't get the message & ends up screwin' things up a bit by bringin' it back. Putz. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:40, June 9, 2013 (UTC) This year, 2013. It just came out 2 days. I saw its premiere showing last Friday night @ 10:20pm & it was incredibly awesome before it was over & I got home around midnight. Funny but true enough, that movie Th''e Purge'' is true to one simple & well known American philosophy: Like my 1st little brother always says the famous quote by former 43nd U.S. president George W. Bush, "God bless America & nowhere else.". - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) The Purge Hey StarWizardWars. I got your messeage. I'm sorry I couldn't respond back. Chat is temporarily unavailable while the Villains Wiki is in read-only mode. They're fixin' its main datacenter right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, that's good. About the movie The Purge, it's this titular yearly one-night event of the same name (which is main part of the movie) in near-future America when all crimes including murder becomes legal & everybody all over the country does it only to reduce criminality, poverty, homelessness, & overpopulation as well as to release all the hatred, violence & aggression people kept up inside them, in other words, to "Purge" & cleanse. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Back in a Flash Hey StarWizardWars. That's great. Not much yet, just only "Armored Villains" which according to some admins, is a ripoff of "Power-Tool Users" or something like that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Khing is No More! Good news, my friends. The so-called works of the brainless nuisance of a user that called itself Khing is all but purged, condemned & erased with his articles with poor editing, incorrect spelling & lack of information too while the real articles he thinks he created have reverted back to normal (most complete pages are properly spelled & edited & some incomplete pages are put under stubs & construction). Spread the word, everyone. Khing is no more! We've finally home free, everybody! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:40, June 19, 2013 (UTC) F**kin' A, dude! Villains Wiki is back in business. Let's go kick some A-$-$. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem, bud. These f**kin' ignorant peasents are gonna regret it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Took care of the unwanted page "Wreck It Ralph" along the 2 redundant categories "Child Endangerment" & "Child Abductor". - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Hey Hey! Hey, hey hey! Lol XD - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:49, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Nothing, buddy. I just loved that funny catchphrase by Dwayne from that old "What's Happening?" which is also said again & again in both Family Guy (by Peter Griffin) & American Dad! (by Roger). It's hella funny. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes sir. I do loved scary movies as very much as I loved action & comedy movies. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC)